Purple
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: Hotaru thought she was betrayed, she runs, but not before being flung into the DBZ world by a lier! H/T R/G R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Purple  
  
Mexarican diva 666  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
No flames, And unless I am Vaseline Woman! The protector of all things petroleum jelly! Then I don't own DBZ or SM.  
  
*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
(Hotaru 16 and Rini 13 just so you know.)  
  
Hotaru ran...her heart pounded like a drum in her chest. Her tears blurred her vision, she wiped them away with a pale hand. /How could they!? I thought they were my friends! Especially Rini! They betrayed me!/ Shouted her mind angrily. It seemed like hours before she reached a solitary lake, free from hate and evil. The water's mist brushed her face gently, calming her slightly. "Rini... Why?" She said out loud laying her forehead on her knees.  
  
*******Flashback**********  
  
"I'll be right back." Said Hotaru getting up from Rei's sitting room. A few moments l8er she returned only to drop in on a conversation. "She doesn't even help us! She shouldn't be a scout!" Came Lita's voice. Hotaru dropped to her knees, they could only be talking about her! "She's a weakling! She doesn't do anything! God can't she just... I don't know, get a danm spine?!" Came Rei's voice. "Now guys she is one of the strongest." Ami's voice came. Hotaru smiled and was about to go in but... "Oh, who am I kidding! SHE'S WEAK! I could even beat her!" Said Ami. /Is that really Ami?/ Hotaru though, her body paralyzed in disbelief. "Hotaru, I'm just friends with her because she doesn't have anyone else. I feel a little sorry for her, but she needs to use her full power and not hold us down." Said Rini. Hotaru's fragile heart shattered into about a trillion little pieces, she eyes burned as tears came flooding over her lids. /They want me gone? SO BE IT!/ Hotaru got to her feet and ran as fast as she could!  
  
*********End flashback*************  
  
Hotaru sobbed and sobbed the moonlight shined on her, only bringing back more tears. Her muffled tears generally stopped and she took a deep breath and looked up. /They are right. I'm a worthless, weak, coward. I'm such a coward I know I wont kill my self, even though I should! / She almost cried again, but she didn't. She looked up into the deep blue of the sky, wanting to die. She then saw something, A shooting star! She knew it was childish and pointless but she made a wish. "I wish I was gone." There was then a huge burst of blinding light! "Whats going on!" She cried frantically scared out of her mind. All of the sudden a figure stood before her. A woman with silver hair, beautiful green eyes, and long pink dress that complemented her large breasts and brood hips. "W-who are you?" Asked Hotaru. "I am Chole the angel of hope. I'm here to help you." She said her perfect glossy lips unmoving. "H-help me w-with what?" Hotaru studdered. Chole smiled at the frail girl. "With your wish! I shall give you a second chance at life, away from your so called friends." Chole replied. "How did you know?" Asked Hotaru a bit suspicions. "I know all! I am your inner angel, I can help you." Chole said wrapping her arms around Hotaru. There was a warm feeling against Chole's body, Hotaru found herself relaxed and trusting. Hotaru's eyes fluttered shut in the pool of holy light. Chole then said something under her breath, and the two disappeared.  
  
Mean while at Rei's temple...  
  
"Taru-chan has been gone a while, I wonder if her is ok." Asked Rini. "That's what I've been wondering as well. Where is she?" Said Ami. "I don't know... hold on I'll ask Chad." Said Rei getting up and going out. "Why do you look so worried Rini?" Asked Serena. "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right." Rini responded. Rei then threw open the door with so much force they all jumped. "Hotaru is gone!" She cried. "What!?" Cried Mina jumping up shocked. "Hotaru! Where is she!?" Cried Rini getting upset. "I don't know... I'll go see." Said Rei. "Asked the scarred fire!" Suggested Lita. "I was going to do that!" Rei shouted running. Rini was rooted to the spot, terrified for her friend. /Is she ok? Why isn't she here? Did she get kidnapped? NO! She might have seen something and went after it./ She thought. There was then a hand on her shoulder. Rini looked up into Serena kind face. "Don't worry Rini we'll find her." She said smiling down at her future daughter. "Thanks Serena." Rini said.  
  
"The fire can't sense her." Said Rei. "What are you talking about!" Demanded Lita. "She is nowhere!" Said Rei agitated. "Check again!" Demanded Lita. "I told you she's /nowhere/, if the fire can't read her she's either not in this dimension or she's..." "NO! She's not dead! I know it! I won't believe it!" Yelled Rini now in tears. Serena wrapped the sobbing girl into a hug. "She's not dead." Said a voice calmly. They all looked up and saw Setsuna's image. "Really? Where is she?" Asked Ami hopefully. "She is in another dimension." Said Setsuna. "How did she get there?" Asked Mina. "Someone played a trick on her mind. She thinks that we are all against her." Said Setsuna sadly. "Who would do that! Hotaru never hurt anyone!" Said Rini. "She is very powerful, someone knew she would be a problem, so they did something about it." Setsuna responded. "WHO!" Rini demanded. "I don't know much about her." Said Setsuna. Rini could take no more, she ran out. "Rini!" Cried Serena. Setsuna continued, "All I know is that her name is Chole."  
  
In the other dimension...  
  
Hotaru awoke in a bed. /Maybe it was a dream./ She then stood up, but to her shock, it wasn't a familiar house. "Oh, you're awake." Said a woman with a bun and a purple dress with pink pants underneath. Hotaru was speechless, she didn't know what to do. Then her common sense returned. Hotaru bowed. "I'm sorry I troubled you, I'm Tomoe, Hotaru." She said her head bowed. The woman gave her an approving look. "It's ok, my name is Chichi. It's nice to meet you Hotaru-chan." She said smiling.  
  
A few moments l8er...  
  
Hotaru and Chichi were drinking tea and talking. "So, how did you get here?" Chichi asked. Hotaru bit her lip....should she tell her? /She's shown me such kindness, it's only right./ "I was betrayed by my "friends" I ran off and that's the last thing I remember." Said Hotaru. /I don't think she'll believe the Chole thing./ Hotaru thought. "Oh, I see." Said Chichi. Then, at that moment the door banged open, and three sweating males entered the house. One was but a child, the other one had to be his father, and the other one, to Hotaru's shock, was green!  
  
"She woke up? Hi I'm Goku." Said the man with hair that looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket. Hotaru bowed. "I'm Tomoe, Hotaru, nice to meet you Goku-san." She said. Goku tilted his head. "Why are you doing that?" The little boy asked. Hotaru's white face burned red. But Chichi came to her defense. "In some parts, they bow to show respect to their superiors." She said. "I'm not superiors to anyone. You don't have to bow." Said Goku smiling. "I'm sorry." Hotaru responded a little pink coming back up. Goku smiled at her warmly. "I'm Gohan!" Said the little boy. "Nice to meet you." Responded Hotaru. The green man said nothing. "That's Piccolo, he's not a big talker." Said Goku. Hotaru nodded.  
  
*******Piccolo POV**********  
  
/The girl has a large ki within her. I can already tell she in not a normal child. I need to keep an eye on this one. I don't think I should trust her so easily. I'll keep an eye on her./  
  
In SM world...  
  
Rini walked alone to her school, Hotaru usually accompanied her to her school. Rini stopped in her tracked, trying to keep in tears. But she couldn't for long, they soiled the path she walked along. /Hotaru.../ A woman then walked out of the bushes. "You've lost someone dear.haven't you?" Asked the woman. Rini was taken back, "Y-yes." "I can help you. My name is Chole."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
That was a sweet star! At least one review. Thanx, l8erz! PEACE!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chole and Training

Training! Chole takes another!  
  
Mexarican diva666  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ok, the second chapter. Try not to flame.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"How do you know where we're going Chole-san?" Questioned Rini following this woman. "You'll see Chibi-usa." Chole responded. Rini huffed, but kept up with this strange character. Chole finally stopped in a clearing. "What does this have to do with Hotaru?" Asked Rini. Chole turned to Rini smiling kindly. "Chibi-usa, I know where Taru-chan is. For I a physic." Rini gave her a questioning look, /but she did know my name, and Hotaru's. So, it has to be true!/ (AN: Rini, Rini, Rini, so naïve.)  
  
"I can show you where she is." Said Chole coming closer to little Rini. "H-how?" Rini asked backing up. "All you have to do is trust me. I can show you, and you can even speak with her." Chole breather passionately as if she were at bliss, with no one around. It fooled Rini quickly. "Please! I trust you! Just show me Taru-chan! Please Chole-san!" Begged Rini almost in tears. "Come here child, and leave the rest to me." Rini was too blinded by happiness, that she didn't think. "Thank you Chole-san!" Cried Rini. "Oh, no. thank you Chibi-usa." Chole hissed, grabbing Rini's head roughly. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
DBZ world...  
  
Hotaru and Gohan were just walking in the forest by the river. Hotaru had something she needed to ask Gohan. She had been there for two weeks and there for knows about their powers, and they know a little bit about hers. "Gohan...er...Can I-" But before she could finish some one dropped onto her head from the sky. "HOTARU!!! Are you ok!?" Cried Gohan. "Yeah, some one just...RINI!" Hotaru shouted Jumping 4 feet into the air. Sure enough, there was Rini face down on the floor. "Who? You know her Taru-chan?" Asked Gohan curiously. "Yeah, she's nothing to me any more though." Hotaru spat coldly. Hotaru turned to go back to the house but she was tackled from behind. "HOTARU!!! Where were you! We were so worried!" Said the little pink headed child in tears. Hotaru shoved Rini off of her. "You have a lot of nerve Rini." Hissed Hotaru. Rini was shocked, how could Hotaru say that? What did she do? "Taru-chan I don't understand." Started Rini. Hotaru just turned her back and ran off. "Taru-chan!" Called Gohan, but Hotaru paid no mind to his calls.  
  
Gohan then turned to the girl that had fallen from the sky. "Who are you?" Asked Gohan bending down to eye level of Rini, who was sitting on the ground still crying a river. "I-I-I'm Rini, w-who are you?" She said wiping away her tears. "I'm Son Gohan, why did you do it?" Rini stopped wiping her eyes and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" She demanded, her voice still shaky. "First you betray her and then you come and act happy around her." Said Gohan. At this Rini started to cry even more. Gohan started to panic. "H-hey! Stop that! Come on! Please!" Cried Gohan frantically trying to calm the wailing girl. "I-I never said any thing about Hotaruuuu!!!" Rini shouted crying even louder. "But she said that you were talking about her." Said Gohan. "I would never hurt Hotaru! S- she's my best friend! That's why I came here!" She wailed loudly. Gohan didn't know what to do. /Did Hotaru lie to us? But if so, why did she look so angry when Rini came? What is going on here!?/ Gohan thought.  
  
"How did you get here anyway?" Asked Gohan. Rini then looked up to the boy with the wild hair. "Chole helped me." She responded. "Chole? Who's Chole?" Asked Gohan sitting down next to the red eyed girl. "She's a physic. She knew how to get me here so u trusted her." Said Rini. "It's not smart to go with a stranger, that's what my Kasan says." Gohan said back. "So did mine, but I'm kinda glad I did trust her, she got me here!" Cried Rini. "But how will you and Taru-chan get back?" Then there was silence. "I- didn't think about that." Whispered Rini.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
SM world...  
  
"Where is she?!" Cried Serena frantically. Ami tried to calm her, but to no avail. "Something is not right, first Taru-chan, now Chibi-usa." Said Michiru. "I bet its Chole! It's her doing!" Shouted Lita angrily popping up. "We have to find that evil bitch!" Yelled Haruka. "No need." Said a voice from the shadows. "Who's there!? Show your self!" Yelled Lita. Sure enough, there was Chole, in all her blonde evilness. "You! Where the hell is Rini and Hotaru!?" Haruka demanded, grabbing Chole's shirt. "Now, now, no need to get violent." Said Chole calmly. "You BITCH!" Haruka roared pulling her fist back. But before Haruka could strike Chole, Haruka was bashed in the head from behind. She went flying into a wall. "Haruka!" Cried Michiru. "Why you-" "LITA NO!" Yelled Haruka from behind them all. "Haruka, what do you mean?" Asked Serena.  
  
Haruka (With Michiru's help) got up. She sputtered a bit of blood from her mouth. "She is too powerful." She said to Lita. "What do you want." Demanded Rei. "I'm just here to say, count on your pathetic world to be destroyed." Chole said. "What makes you so sure?" said Mina. "Because I have eliminated your only two chances of surviving my attack." Chole responded. "Why are you telling us this?" Asked Ami. Chole just smiled angelically. "WHY ARE YOU JUST SMILING!!!" Yelled Serena furiously. Everyone was shocked at this. Chole just kept on smiling. "You, you, YOU!" Screeched Serena running over to the other blonde. But Serena was flat on her face before she got to Chole.  
  
Every one sweat dropped, even Chole. "What a loser." Said Chole. "WHATCH YOU TOUNGE BITCH!" Shouted Haruka. "I'll have fun killing you." Hissed Chole. Then She started to fade away. Serena tried to grab for her, but missed. Serena sunk down and had a blank stare. "Serena? Are going to be ok?" Asked Rei coming closer. Serena then clawed at the sky yelling for Chole. "COME BACK! BRING BACK MY FRIEND! BRING BACK MY CHILD!!!" She screamed tears flooding out of her huge blue eyes. "Serena." Called Rei. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed at then sky, but all in vain.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
Back in DBZ world...  
  
Hotaru was running all over the land. /Rini, how dare you act so innocent! How dare you! I wish I could kill you!/ she thought savagely. "Stop! Hotaru wait!" Called Gohan. She stopped, but only for Gohan. "Hai?" She asked keeping her voice calm. "I don't believe Rini ment to hurt you, she seems upset." Said Gohan. Hotaru shook her head, "I don't know what she wants, I heard her with my own ears." Said Hotaru. "But she went through all that trouble to get that Chole woman-" "Stop! Did you just say, Chole?" Asked Hotaru turning to face Gohan. "Yeah, Rini said that she met a physic woman named Chole that transported her here." Said Gohan. "Chole, was the woman who got me here." Hotaru said shocked. "I think this Chole, was the one who caused this all." Said Gohan. "I think you're right. But...why?" Asked Hotaru. Gohan shrugged.  
  
There was then a few moments of silence. "Gohan, remember, I wanted to ask you something?" "Yeah, what was it? You never finished." Asked Gohan. "I-I want you to train me."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/- */-*/-*  
  
OK! That waz tha second chapter. I hope you liked it, I thought it was ok, but could you review, at least two kay? Thanx!!  
  
Peace!  
  
MD666 


End file.
